A Virtual Machine (VM) is an efficient, isolated duplicate of a real computer system. More than one VM may be provided concurrently by a single real system. A real system may have a number of resources that it provides to an operating system or application software for use. The central processing unit (CPU), also referred to as the processor, and motherboard chipset may provide a set of instructions and other foundational elements for processing data, memory allocation, and input/output (I/O) handling. The real system may further include hardware devices and resources such as memory, video, audio, disk drives, and ports (universal serial bus, parallel, serial). In a real system, the basic I/O system (BIOS) provides a low level interface that an operating system can use to access various motherboard and I/O resources. With a real system, when an operating system accesses a hardware device, it typically communicates through a low-level device driver that interfaces directly to physical hardware device memory or I/O ports.
When a system is hosting a virtual machine environment, one or more guest software applications may be executed by the CPU in such a manner that each guest software application (guest) can execute as though it were executing with exclusive control of the system. This may require that the CPU execute a Virtual Machine Monitor (VMM) along with the guest to prevent the guest from altering the state of the system in a way that would conflict with the execution of other guests. The VMM may referred to as the monitor. The VMM may be provided as software, firmware, hardware, or a combination of two or more of these.
The VMM may place the processor in a mode where execution of certain instructions that could alter the state of the CPU and create conflicts with other guests will trap execution of the instruction and pass control to the VMM. Instructions which are trapped may be called privileged instructions. The VMM is then able to handle the guest attempt to execute a privileged instruction in a manner that makes the trapping of the instruction transparent to the guest while preventing the processor from being placed in a state that interferes with the execution of other guests. When a guest executes privileged instructions that inspect or modify hardware state, which appear to the guest to be directly executing on the hardware, the privileged instructions are instead virtualized by the VM and passed to the VMM.
When a trap to the VMM occurs, the VMM may save the state of the processor as it was when the privileged instruction was executed by the guest. The VMM may then restore the state of the processor to what it should be after execution of the privileged instruction before control is returned to the guest. The trap from guest to VMM is referred to as a VMEXIT. The monitor may resume the guest with either of a VMRESUME or a VMLAUNCH instruction, which may be collectively referred to as a VMENTER. The time taken by a VMEXIT and VMENTER pair is referred to as the Exit-Enter Time (EET).